Tori Goes Platinum
by LizGShawty
Summary: This is what I wanted to happen, after the new episode Tori Goes Platinum. Good for all Jori fans out there!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I didn't put this for all my chapter but I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ITS CHARACTERS! And thank you so much for reading/reviewing, it honestly makes my day to hear that you guys like my stories **

"Good job!" I yelled over the crowd, letting Tori know that I was proud of her. Well, trying in my most Jade-like manner. The crowd sat down after her stand ovation and began to listen to the host, while the group went backstage to congratulate Tori some more. She skipped over and hugged Cat, squeezing her tight. I don't know what twinged inside of me but I truly wanted to hug her. She hugged everyone else except me, and it made me wonder why. Finally, after she hugged Andre, she locked eyes with me and smiled. I walked slowly over to her, extending my arms with a smirk. She hugged me and as she put her face on my shoulder, I swear I saw her blushing. Why would she be blushing? It's only me. She turned her head into my neck and whispered "Thanks."

It felt weird, like it was a romantic move, but strangely…I didn't want to move. I couldn't figure out why I didn't pull away and slap her or pull away and tell her to 'fuck off' but I didn't. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tighter. I know this sounds weird but it felt…nice. I smiled a bit, into her shoulder. She felt me smile because I felt her lips curl up, while her face was in my neck. I heard Andre cough and she quickly pulled away. I saw her red face and I supressed a laugh. I heard the door close and I looked over, not seeing Cat in the small group of people we had behind the stage. "Where'd Cat go?" I said to everyone. They started looking around frantically. Cat was nowhere in sight. "I heard a door slam." I said. We all just shrugged, knowing she was with her 'bibble bodyguard'. We all went back to talking in our group and I swear the back of my hand brushed against Tori's at least ten times, subconsciously.

She looked over at me a couple times and smiled, making me return it. I didn't know if we were actually friends or not but she suddenly seemed…..I don't know…different. She has been acting differently towards me for a few days now. I guess I could consider her my friend after what I saw today. I could see that she wanted to kiss him, but she didn't, for my sake. Because I was her friend. No matter how amazing it would've been for me to sing at the awards tonight, it was Tori's moment. She was originally picked for it so it DID feel kinda wrong to take that away. Wait a minute, I just realized something. I'm wearing her sweater. She gave me it to wear before she got ready to go on stage. I took it off and handed it to her. She took it with a smile.

"Thanks for holding onto it for me." She said with a small smile. I nodded, giving her a small smile back. "You did really well up there tonight." I complimented her. I saw her blush again. "Thank you. Your costume was very….pink." she giggled, making me laugh a little bit with her. "Yeah, I looked stupid." I said, rolling my eyes. "You don't now…" I heard her mutter before she went over and jumped on Andre, giving him a death squeeze. That made me think. Was I supposed to hear that? Well, I did, too bad for her. Did she think I looked pretty? The thought made me smirk to myself. Wait. Why am I smirking? I should be grossed out, disgusted and appalled that she thought of me that way. I'm so confused. Everyone got ready to leave and I took the nude stilettos they were gonna make me wear. I secretly liked them.

We headed out to Beck's car and Andre's car, all of us needing a drive home. Tori, Cat and I, rode with Andre in his car and Robbie, Beck and Rex, rode with Beck in his car. Tori sat next to me in the back and Cat sat with Andre in the front. I felt Tori's leg brush up against me a few times but I didn't make anything of it. Until she turned to talk to me and set her hand on my leg. Then I thought something was up. I decided to tease her, just to check. She asked me if her, Cat and I could hang out tomorrow at the mall. I chose this as my opportunity to start teasing her. I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Or just the two of us." Then pulled away with a smirk. She froze up and looked at me, her mouth slightly agape. She swallowed. "Uh, s-sure. That w-works too." She tried her best to smile. "So how's it gonna go?" I asked her. She looked at me confusedly. "How's what gonna go?"

"This day. Are we just shopping? Getting something to eat? Walking around? What's going on?" I asked her. She shook her head, trying to focus. "We could shop for a bit, then get something to eat if you'd like?" she offered. I shrugged. "Whatever works. Where are we gonna eat?" I asked her. "Wanna go to Nozu?" she asked. Andre pulled up to my house. "Sure that works." I said as I climbed over Tori to get to the side my house was on. I swear I saw her look at my ass. No lie. I leaned in again, close to her face. "Can't wait for our date." I said with a wink, making her face grow shocked, before saying bye to Cat and Andre. I saw her close the door with a smile before they pulled away. So she did like me. Tomorrow should be quite interesting if I do say so myself. I smiled to myself before going inside.

I went to bed that night thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

**Well, I hope you liked it My hand got extremely cramped like halfway through this so I had to stop for a bit. Now, my shoulder is killing me **


	2. Tori's Got A Secret

**Okay, so I've gotten probably 30 messages threatening to kill me if I don't post a second chapter to Tori Goes Platinum, so guess what? I'M MAKIN ANOTHER CHAPTER :D This is for all you guys! Y'all are amazing and honestly made my day today with all your reviews :3 I hope you guys like it! OH and BTW, if I continue this, it will be in Jade's P.O.V. for a bit :3**

I woke up, only half my body on the bed. The other half was dangling off, onto the floor. I stood up, too quickly because I got dizzy. I hate my brain. Suddenly all the thoughts about yesterday came back and I regained full memory. I had asked Tori on a date…..theoretically. A smirk crept onto my face. This was gonna be a good day. I threw on some clothes, fixing my belt about eight times before just tossing it onto the floor. That stupid belt wouldn't go where it was supposed to be. I got ready for school as my dad yelled in his room. I heard something like "The way you looked at me was very inappropriate" or something along those lines. I rolled my eyes. I ate some toast and got my bag ready. I made sure to grab some money before heading out the door, ten minutes later. I went out to my car and drove to school. When I arrived, I parked in my usual spot; barely anyone was at school yet. I sat in my car for a bit, pulling out my new scissors that Cat gave me for Christmas. I stared at them in awe as I snapped them closed several times.

More cars started to show up around 8:00 so I found my way to my locker. I got out my books for drama and waited by the front entrance. I was making it seem like I was waiting for Cat, but I was actually waiting for Tori. Gotta torture her some more. It was too funny yesterday. Soon enough, her and Cat walked through the door. There was that smirk again. Tori saw my face and immediately stopped in her tracks. Cat almost walked into me, since she didn't stop walking. "Oh, hi Jadey!" she said as her body collided into mine. I smiled down at her. "Hey Kitten!" she giggled at the nickname I had for her. She turned around to check if Tori was still there. She stood there, smiling at the two of us. "Hello Vega." I said to her with a small smile. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile back. "Hey Jade." Her eyes gleamed. "Um, Jade? Can I talk to you?" she asked me. I nodded slightly, cautious. She grabbed my wrist, which actually made my wrist burn. Not the bad pain. The good pain. She dragged us into a janitor's closet.

"Kinky." I said with a smirk. She gave me a 'not funny' look and then turned her whole body towards mine. "Are we actually gonna do this? Like, are we really hanging out…just the two of us?" she asked me, eyes beaming at me. "Yeah." I said. Her eyes gleamed even more, it was like she had won the lottery. I gave her a smile in return. "We never got to choose where we'd be hanging out by the way." She said. "Oh, yeah. Well, we could hang out at the mall, your place, my place…" I let my voice wander. She grinned at me. "How about my place?" she asked. I nodded. "Fine with me." I smiled a bit. "Okay, now that that's cleared up, let's get to class." She said just as the bell rang. I nodded, grabbed my bag from the floor and went to leave. Before I could even open the door, I felt her hands on my shoulders, restraining me. "Just one more thing." She turned me to her and smirked at me, leaning in and planting her lips on mine. I was shocked and froze up. Her lips were really soft, and her hands were on my shoulders. I went along with it and kissed her back.

She smiled into the kiss and ran her hand up my leg. It actually made my legs weak. Would you have ever imagined that? Someone making Jade West's legs weak? Well, it happened. In a janitor's closet. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, asking to be let in and she complied instantly. Our tongues fought for dominance, mine winning. I let my tongue explore her mouth before she pulled back with a smile, her cheeks beet red. I ran my thumb along her chin. "Don't be embarrassed, it was hot." I winked at her before leaving the closet and walking to class. I sat down in my seat. She came into the room after five minutes, late to class, with a grin. I smirked, knowing I had caused that. She sat down in her usual seat and we all went back to what we were doing. Sikowitz gave us a monologue to work on with a partner, which we had to present to the class in ten minutes. Tori claimed me, after all the groaning about having to choose our own partners.

We sat in a corner, working on the script. It was about a woman named Lilly who got killed by her best friend. I would be portraying the role of Brianna, the killer. We rehearsed our lines for all the time we got, until we had them perfect. Of course, Sikowitz called us up first. We waited for our cues from him, then started our little monologue. (I'm gonna skip the monologue, cause I got writer's cramp and I'm coming up with nothing for it) Everyone clapped once we were done. We returned to our seats and watched everyone else's group go up. Some groups did a fantastic job, while others sucked balls. I got up and left, heading to the washroom. I walked in and went straight to one of the stalls. Not a minute later, someone else came running in. They stopped for a second and then walked over to the stall I was in. Tori's boots were on the other side of the door. "Hey Jade." She said. I sighed and opened the door, still sitting on the ground. She looked down at me and smiled. "What are you doing in a bathroom stall?" she asked me, raising an eyebrow. "Moping." I told her. There goes the other eyebrow. "Moping? About what?" she asked. "You." I said as I looked up to her.

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry about the fast finish but I gotta go to bed and I wanted to leave a small cliffhanger. If you beed me for another chapter then merry Christmas/happy birthday/happy Hanukah/happy valentine's day/whatever you're celebrating in your country/state/city/province **


End file.
